Good Touch, Bad Touch
by afirebending-girl
Summary: "It was a secret game, Azula had insisted, and no one could know...Ty Lee initiated the game more often than not, and Azula ended it with the same frequency." Tyzula one shot! Rated T for slight sexual content. R&R, lovelies?


**A/N: Hey guys! So, my first Tyzula fic *crowd cheers* You know, I never thought I'd ship these two. I was looking for MaiZula stories and stumbled across a Tyzula one, and I have been obsessed ever since. Ugh, so adorable, these two are. Anyways, r&r, message me tips and stuff to improve- anything! I'd love to hear from you readers out there, seriously. I know I didn't spend a hell of a lot of time on this story, but I still hope you enjoy it. As a disclaimer, I don't own A:TLA or any of it's characters, etc, etc.**

By thirteen, Azula had decided she never wanted to fall in love. Every time she'd seen it happen, both people ended up distraught, heart-sick, and weaker than ever. Really, what was the point in that? She didn't want to deal with an emotion that weakened all her senses and defenses, and ultimately ended up with her miserable and lonely. Besides that, she couldn't fathom the need to be dependent on anyone else, for anything. The princess was very distrusting of others, and loathed the idea of counting on someone else for something. She prided herself in her independence; in her ability to stand proud and tall without others at her side to bask in her glory. She was a bit selfish, yes, but that was better than relying on others and getting your heart broken.

However, just because she didn't want to fall in love, didn't mean she wasn't curious about…other things. With the seeds of puberty sprouting in her limbs, came the spike of hormones as well. Azula would imagine them as tiny, flaming rocks in the pit of her stomach, spreading heat through her limbs, awakening new parts of her body, making her ache for something unfamiliar and nameless.

At first, she ignored them. She waved it off as indigestion or mood-swings, or something that could be easily explained away and forgotten. She didn't have time to decipher the longing she felt for Agni-knows-what. After all, how could she want something when she didn't know what it was?

But the feelings persisted, and finally the princess grew sick of questioning. During a sleepover with Ty Lee, Azula dared to venture to ask if Ty Lee ever wanted things.

"Well, of course!" The exuberant brunette had replied, innocently enough.

"Do you want things even if you don't know what they are?" Her ebony-haired friend had pressed, feigning indifference.

Ty Lee's eyebrow's had furrowed over her storm-gray irises in thought. "What do you mean?"

Azula had scoffed, rolling her golden eyes and turning her gaze to a blank spot on the wall. "Never mind it. Sorry you're too stupid to answer a simple question."

"No!" The agile young girl had pleaded, pushing herself towards her princess and cocking an eyebrow. "Tell me what you mean!"

"I said just drop it." Azula snapped back, her eyes narrowing. Ty Lee's lower lip stuck out in a pout, her large eyes widened, and she clasped her hands together under her chin in way of silent begging.

"You're so pathetic." Azula commented, wrinkling her nose. "What I meant was, even if you don't know what something is, do you still want it?"

Confusion swept once more over the braid-sporting girl's face, and her shoulders slumped a little as she tried to decipher what her friend meant. Sparing another eye-roll, Azula leaned forwards and brushed her fingertips along the inside of Ty Lee's thigh. "Things like that." She clarified.

Ty Lee had been unable to repress the shiver that swept over her body, much to the princess's amusement. "Oh. "

"Well?" Azula prompted.

"Yes," Ty Lee had replied, her tone lowering to a whisper. The child prodigy found reassurance in the fact that she wasn't the only one feeling so…hormonal. She had ended further discussion on the matter once Ty Lee began to question her princess on the types of feelings she got. That girl was just too curious for her own good, the princess decided, and the topic was dropped. But later in that same night, once both girls were a bit sleep-drunk and the entire palace was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, the two had devised a little game. It was a secret game, Azula had insisted, and no one could know. The acrobat found that all the more exciting; having a secret with Azula was better than owning all the jewels in the world. Especially having this secret.

They both swore to keep it just between them, and Azula had added a few threats for good measure. The rules were simple: they could only play it when no one was around, and once someone said "bad touch," the game ended completely.

Ty Lee initiated the game more often than not, and Azula ended it with the same frequency. When they were in the garden alone, Ty Lee would approach her friend and lay a hand on her shoulder, on her waist, on her leg. When they were in her room Azula would place her lips on Ty Lee's neck, on her exposed stomach. They would inch their hands and lips around each other's bodies, fingers twitching with anticipation, heart beats racing between their ribcages. Ty Lee would always say good touch, always, unless she got scared and then would ask Azula to stop.

Azula was tricker—sometimes she would prompt her friend with the words "good touch" and other encouraging gestures, and other times she would say "bad touch" right off the bat. It was harder for her to succumb to the gentle caress of Ty Lee's fingers; harder to allow herself even a few moments of pubescent euphoria. And as Mai and Zuko began to spend more time together, and the insipid, tall girl began to brush off her childhood friends for her teenage crush (which, to Azula's major annoyance, was on her forsaken brother), the remaining members of the once-inseparable trio began to relish in their game more and more.

Ty Lee became smarter, wiser; starting closer and ending inches away from the ticket prize. Azula's will-power lessened, despite herself. She was only thirteen, after all—still fresh and inexperienced with such things, with such lovely touches and unexplainable desires. The words spoken in order to end the game were harder and harder to pronounce every time, but somehow her iron will prevailed, and she would speak. Azula refused to be beaten at her own game; refused to give Ty Lee power over her; refused to lust over her best friend, no matter how hard said companion made that task out to be.

It was on a particularly warm night, during a sleepover between Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula—which really qualified as a sleepover between Ty Lee and Azula, and Mai "accidentally" falling asleep in Zuko's room, and then waking up really early and sneaking back to Azula's with a smug grin on her face, even though the two other girls were positive nothing more happened between the Prince and Mai than a hesitant kiss on the cheek and awkward conversation—that the young gymnast bounded up to her royal counterpart in the garden and took a seat beside her, under the tree by the turtleduck pond.

"Hey, 'Zula!" Ty Lee had greeted, quietly but energetically. The night was mostly still; there were a few crickets to be heard chirping, and at times the breeze ruffled the plants and disrupted the glass-like surface of the pond, but other than that, everything was silent.

Azula turned her molten lava eyes up to her friend, catching her gaze for a moment and then releasing it. "Mai's with Zuko." The Princess grumbled, clearly aggravated.

Ty Lee didn't miss a beat—she didn't mind when Mai was with Zuko. She liked being alone with Azula. She felt like Azula didn't prove herself so much around her, because Ty Lee had made it very clear she would accept her friend through-and-through. And, also, it meant they could play their game, if the princess was in the mood.

Ty Lee decided to try her luck as it was, and rested a hand on her friend's knee. Azula immediately picked up on the gist of her pastel-pink-clad friend, and answered immediately, in a low tone, "Bad touch."

The young contortionist's shoulders sunk, and hesitantly, she tried again, itching her hand up Azula's thigh.

"I said bad touch, Ty Lee!" Azula snapped back in result of her friend's persistence. Ty Lee deflated, retracting her hand and mumbling under her breath.

"What was that?" The young girl demanded, turning her blazing eyes onto her subordinate.

"Nothing." Ty Lee moped, shrugging her words away.

"No. You said something." Azula insisted, angling her body towards Ty Lee, a curious glint reflecting in her gaze.

"It wasn't important, sorry." Ty Lee waved her hand lazily through the air, and Azula's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up, Ty Lee. What did you say?"

"If I shut up, how can I tell you what—"

"Tell me!"

Ty Lee smiled despite herself, nodding her head and saying somewhat sheepishly, "I just said that one of my sisters told me that sometimes the word 'bad' means good. So maybe I thought if you said bad touch you still meant good touch."

The princess rolled her eyes at such a stupid statement. "Your sisters are idiots. That's stupid."

"I know." Ty Lee agreed placidly.

A few quiet moments passed, as each young teenager was lost in their own personal thoughts and the moon reflected off the mirror-like pond, and the stars brightened and dimmed erratically high above their heads.

Finally, an all-too-sweet smirk curved up Azula's scarlet lips, and she leaned over, resting her palm on Ty Lee's knee. When the stormy-eyed girl looked up expectantly, she asked in a voice stickier than honey, "Good touch, or bad?"

Ty Lee brightened a little, and responded, "Good."

Azula's palm crept up her friend's thin, muscular thigh, her fingers dancing along the fabric before settling once more.

"Good." Ty Lee answered, before the question had even graced her princess's lips. Azula did not hesitate in re-positioning her hand, acting as if she had years of experience on where to touch and how close to brush her fingers, even though they were both only thirteen and neither of them had a single clue. Still, Ty Lee would be willing to believe anything, as Azula's sharp-nailed fingers rested curled around the innermost part of her thigh.

Oh, how she wanted to say good. How she wanted to challenge her princess; see how far she could get with the object of her secret affections. But neither of them had dared to even get as close as Azula was now, let alone any closer; Ty Lee had always chickened out and Azula ended the game long before this type of contact was reached. Still, meeting those challenge-holding golden eyes, boring deep into hers under thin, dark eyebrows, Ty Lee longed to challenge her princess back. But in the end, she just didn't have the guts.

"Bad touch." She spoke reluctantly, trying to mask her disappointment.

She expected the withdrawal of that perfectly manicured hand, and braced herself for the cold that would rush to replace the space, but instead she was greeted by a fire low in her belly and an unexpected gasp erupting from her lungs. Azula's hands lightly brushed over the fabric between Ty Lee's legs, and the acrobat was so startled she nearly yelped.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Ty Lee hissed, her snowy eyes wide with confusion and disbelief. Azula retracted her hand a little, but a smug smile remained on her cruel lips.

"I thought you said bad meant good?" The princess challenged. Ty Lee could only gulp in response.

Azula leaned forwards, and for one stunned moment, Ty Lee believed they were going to kiss. But then her crimson lips brushed past her jaw line and hovered so close to her ear she could feel the vibration of the words as Azula spoke, and feel hot breath tickling her neck.

"How bad do you want it, Ty Lee?" Azula purred, her tone like folds of red velvet. Ty Lee could only flounder in response, unable to compose words, much less speak them. "_Very._" She finally pushed out, her voice broken and barely audible.

Azula gave a sinister giggle; one that made Ty Lee's eyelids flutter and her breath pitch with anticipation. She felt nimble fingers dancing along her waistband, teasing the skin just above her hips. Her lithe form stretched, her pulse raced, and she succumbed to a shiver as Azula's hand once more brushed the fabric of her pants that thinly covered the sensitive skin beneath it.

Something similar to a whimper escaped the young girl's lips, despite the mental protests, and for a fleeting moment, Ty Lee thought _Wow, so this is how it feels._

And then Azula pulled away, laughing, and Ty Lee straightened up, bewildered, her cheeks as pink as her clothing.

"Oh, Ty Lee," Azula snorted between fits of giggles. "You're so easy to toy with!"

All at once, Ty Lee realized she'd been duped. Tricked. Azula had played her own desires against her, for a good laugh. Her entire face turned scarlet with embarrassment, and the girl rose to her feet so quickly that her braid smacked her in the face.

Azula closely followed suit, standing up just as she began to regain control over her mocking giggles.

Turning on her heel, Ty Lee tried to make a bee-line for the palace, but was stopped as Azula snaked her arms around her friend's waist and rested a chin on Ty Lee's shoulder.

"Oh, you should've heard yourself!" The princess smirked, before launching into a fit of mock-moaning that was much louder than Ty Lee's simple whimper had been.

Ty Lee wished she had the guts to tell her princess to shut up, but instead she stood there, silently fuming, pretending that the noises coming from her friend's mouth didn't make her want to wrestle her to the ground and kiss her. Mocking or not, the innuendo was enough to turn Ty Lee on, even just a little bit.

Azula carried on some more, breaking off into another fit of laughter before moving her lips up and kissing Ty Lee's ear. Ty Lee jumped at the unexpected contact, and wrenched away from her dark-haired friend, her cheeks visibly flushing even in the shadows of night. She watched as Azula fell over herself laughing, and every second that the shrill, malicious sound uttered forth from those full, cruel lips, Ty Lee's anger deepened and the temperature of her cheeks increased.

Finally, she stepped forwards, in a burst of sudden courage and defiance, and curled her long fingers around Azula's inner thigh, her fingertips lightly brushing the space between. A sharp intake of breath replaced Azula's previous laughter, as her friend leaned forwards and nipped at her earlobe before whispering, "How bad do _you_ want it, 'Zula?"

With her moment of confidence gone in another blink of an eye, Ty Lee immediately retracted her grip and retreated to the palace as fast as her slender legs could carry her, stifling her giggles and reveling in a sense of triumph, as a stunned Azula stood, wide-eyed and motionless under the moonlight.


End file.
